


A Song of Two Cats

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, farron and his dad went through a lot of shit so i wanted to do something fluffy, father and song, just fluffy father and son bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: A happy moment long ago between Farron and his father Mikhail





	A Song of Two Cats

The one thing Farron loved the most about his father was his singing voice, back when he was still with…. her his father never sang much. But now with the both of them free his father sings all the time. Farron has gotten used to hearing his father sing all manner of songs, from love ballads to rowdy tavern songs.

Even some songs that made Gwyndal clap his hands over Farron’s ears and scold his father profusely while Miska laughed and laughed. Farron also liked when his father took him with him when he went to go preform, they never ventured near Nimrod never wanted to really. Still he saw plenty of wonderous things with Mikhail.

One day they were in a small town and his father was performing a traveling song, he knew that he was supposed to be quiet and listen but, Farron loved this song it was always a song Mikhail sang when he was walking with Miska and Gwyndal while Farron swung between their joined hands. As soon as he joined his voice in the song it went quiet, Farron froze looking at the ground in embarrassment.

He knew that Mikhail would never hurt him, but he was sorry that he had interrupted the song. After a few minutes more of dead silence a new tune started up from his father’s lute and he lifted his head.

_“Little cat have you come to greet me thus?”_ Mikhail sang staring at Farron and Farron gasped but, then grinned.

_“Father cat I have come to greet you thus.”_ He sang back sweetly.

_“Little cat have you come to journey with me?”_ Mikhail sang now a full-blown smile on his face.

_“Father cat I have come to journey with you.”_

Back and forth they went singing about a pair of cats, father and son and the journey they had together as well as the things they had seen. It was an old game between the two of them.

_“Oh, little cat, night has come, and the moon is asleep.”_

_“Oh, father cat but I wish to still sing!”_

The song was coming to end and Farron was getting tired though he tried not show it. His father’s voice gentled, Farron felt himself nodding off against his father’s shoulder where he had moved to sit by during the song.

_“My little cat this is your lullaby I sing.”_ Mikhail’s voice was soft now, people had left once they realized Farron was getting tired.

_“So dear little cat sleep and see what the light of tomorrow will bring.”_

Farron’s memories were a bit hazy after that, he vaguely remembered being picked up his father’s voice still gently echoing and being carried to a bed that held his father’s scent. A hand gently stroking his hair and a smiling voice saying.

“Good night Farron, let’s see what kind of wonders tomorrow will bring hm?”


End file.
